


The Experiment

by TheLonelyPoet



Series: First Kisses [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Experiments, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/TheLonelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home after another horrible date. Sherlock has messed up the flat and John is not amused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update, but as a little compensation this piece is longer than the previous...I hope you like the new one, please let me know what you think ( of if you notice any mistakes (I have no beta)).  
> xxx

John came home early this evening. He was annoyed, angry and sad at the same time. He had been on another horrible date and wondered if he would find a nice girl-maybe even his soul mate-someday. This woman form tonight was utterly stupid and within minutes there was awkward silence instead of the interesting conversation John had hoped for. He just wanted to sit down in his armchair now. When he opened the door of 221B the room behind it was a complete mess. The table was knocked over and petri dishes with dubious liquids were spread all over the place. On the floor, on the sofa, on his armchair, everywhere.

“Sherlock,” he shouted, “What the fuck is going on?”

“An experiment,” Sherlock answered calmly from the kitchen. John followed the deep voice to find his flatmate looking through his microscope and all his emotions regarding this ruined evening turned into pure anger.

“Don’t do this fucking experiment in my home. I don’t even have a place to sit down.”

“But this is also my home and I need the results as soon as possible. This is important,” Sherlock got up from his chair looking in John’s eyes now, “You can sit here, if you want.”

“Sherlock, don’t argue with me now. This is definitely not the right moment, so stop this shit immediately. Stop being such a pain in the ass!”

“John, I don’t know what your problem is, this is not the first time I -”Sherlock started, but before he could continue John grabbed his shoulders pushed him hard against the fridge and shut his mouth with a furious kiss. All this happened within seconds and before they even realized what was going on or what they were doing, they continued automatically. The kiss became more gentle. Sherlocks lips were soft and eager. God, this was so good. When John moaned into his mouth Sherlock broke the kiss.

“J-John what was that?” Sherlock stuttered looking irritated at the doctor.

“I have no idea,” John gasped, “Did you like it?”

“ I….I don’t know. Maybe. Uhm I guess…”  Sherlock blushed. John had never seen him blush, never seen him so confused before, this was really not his area. Suddenly John felt confident. He enjoyed every second with Sherlock, except when they fought like they had just a few minutes before. But he admired Sherlock, he had killed for him and if he had to he would do it again. He had feelings for him, and he was pretty sure Sherlock felt the same way. This had to work!

“I… enjoyed it. And I want you to like it. I will make you like it,” John moved forward again cupping Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed him again, slow and soft.

He licked over his lips begging his flatmate for entrance and Sherlock could not resist. When their tongues explored each other’s mouths the sensation was almost too much and John was painfully aware of his slowly growing erection. Again it was Sherlock who pulled away.

“John. Wait. I don’t understand this. You always said you weren’t gay. You went on dates with all this boring girls and you never showed interest in me…not in this way, not that I noticed.”

“Seems like I was wrong…Oh god Sherlock I was so wrong,” John responded and suddenly he was overcome with emotions. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Earlier this evening he had thought he would die alone, and now he realized that all he ever searched for was right in front of his eyes. When Sherlock gently kissed away the tear, he knew that he would never have to worry about loneliness again. He was so overwhelmed he could not speak but he noticed Sherlock’s questioning eyes looking at him, so he just hugged Sherlock and held him as close as he could.

“John whatever it is, it’s okay. We can manage!” Sherlock was really concerned. He had no idea what to do, he was so bad at all this emotion stuff. But he cared for him. We. He said we. A warm feeling spread through John’s chest.

“I know,” he whispered. And he looked in Sherlock’s eyes and once more John’s lips touched his and he tried to put all the emotion, all his thoughts everything in that kiss. It felt like everything around them had vanished.There was just two bodies melting into one, lips on lips. This time John stopped. He grabbed Sherlock’s hand and led him to the living room. He wanted to lay down on the sofa, he wanted to feel more of the other body.

“Oh…” He had forgotten what it looked like.

“Maybe this is not the right place then,” Sherlock murmured in John’s ear with his deep baritone voice, making him shiver.

“Come along, John,” the consulting detective said quietly leading his doctor to the bedroom.


End file.
